Legend of Dracula
by CaptainRolo
Summary: And old man after killing himself during the end of the world is sent to Westeros to fulfill his desire to save people in the body of Dracula and he brings with himself some baggage ( this is a Self-insert OC/SI story)
1. Chapter 1

**New story, just what to try out some of my ideas...I will do my best to make it good so please help me with your comments.**

* * *

** First entry:**

I can't believe I am writing a diary but because of the last few weeks of unbelievable things happening in my life one after another I was forced to start writing to try and ground my self in reality before I lose my mind... or I did lose my mind or my life and this is the afterlife?.

So first things first, my name is Vlad Tepes...yeah I know Dracula is my name if you did not know, but that is what you get when you live in Balkan and my family didn't even know about that name is the name of one of the most feared men in the history of south-east Europe so I am sorry but deal with it, anyway back to my explanation I was born in the city of Travnik in Bosnia and Hercegovina during the year 1993 and the war was in full swing all around the country and I was the first born son and only child of my mother who after hard time of bringing me to life was left baren so my dad and mom did everything they could to give me a happy life so they have fled from the war-torn country as soon as possible to Germany in which I spent the next 35 years of my life.

Most of my life I was working in one of the largest construction firms in Germany since I was 18 and because of my lifestyle which is consistent of 10 hours of work and then going back to my mom and dad who are living with me in a small village just outside of Berlin proper so I did not have a lot of expenses and by the time I was 34 both of my parents have died in a car accident coming back from Bosnia after spending some time with my extended family who still lives in Bosnia.

For a full year I didn't know what to do and I was deeply depressed and wanted to end my life and a few time I almost did but in the end I got fired from my job so I started to re-evaluate my life and try to think of something to do with my self so I collected all of my saving sold my house and any other estate that my dad and mom have left me and then with few million Euros in my account I went and started to travel the world.

For years I was jumping from one country to another working odd job like few times as miner in South America then few times as a smith in North America for master smiths as an apprentice some times as a guide in wilderness of Canada or a fisherman in India and dozens of other odd jobs in as many other country as I could but all of that ended once I turn 51 years old and I have seen the writing on the wall...and that is that war is brewing and not some small scale war like in the middle east or some African warlord making trouble in one country or another, but a full-blown world war is coming so I pack my things and went back to Europe with a plan in my mind and a location to implement it.

First, to explain to you what is happening, Earth is overpopulated by a large margin in the year 2048 once I have realized what is going on the number of humans on Earth was close to 14 billion and climbing by the year thanks to medicine and cheap food, and if you don't know what that means or in which direction is world going well the truth is Earth will run out sooner or later out of room and people will run out of room for cities and farmland because of the bad weather is each year worst and going in that direction without stopping floods and sea levels are rising and few islands in the Pacific are gone for years now and no one is talking about that and fuel oh God the fuel crisis is going horrible few wars have already been wage in few places on Earth once someone discovers a new oil deposit.

So I went back to Europe and went to one of the few places in Bosnia and Hercegovina free of human influence and with my considerable bank account I have bought a large plot of land and just like some of the people I know from around the world I started to prep my self and my new home that I am building for the time when the world realize that this can't continue like this for long and war breaks out among every country and then between each city until civilization as I know it is gone and each man will be fighting for each other and then only after year or two will be me or him mentality among the survivors so I started one of the largest projects in my life.

In a cliff side near one of the smaller river that is going through my territory, I have then dig out a large tunnel network going deep underground thanks to the 2 car size miner class robots that I have bought from my friends in the south American miner company and to explain to you how my underground shelter looks like just imagine 3 football fields one next to another connected to each other with large straight tunnels some 30 meters long and you get the picture.

So once that was dug out I started to turn the tunnels into a living area by flattening each wall and floor into a nice looking area to make my work of turning the tunnels into a living space much easier and so I first started with turning the first area or the first football size area into my living space with a swimming pool, kitchen, work out space with weight lifts with similar work out machines to not turn into a fat blob of a man, then I made 2 large bedrooms for my self and any friends I could call to join me and then just in case I made 2 large rooms with military bunk beds inside of them with room for 20 people each to sleep in comfort, then I turn few rooms into storage rooms with canned food for 4 years minimum (for the posible capacity of 40 people) with many of them with fruits and vegetables inside of them and then I turn a few spare rooms into storage with kitchen appliances and flashlight and gas mask and sturdy cloths inside of them and any other equipment that I could think that can be useful.

For a full year I work my ass off to turn my first area into a nice and comfortable house and I could stop my work now and I could live for years without any problems( just imagine my first area looking like high-class apartment), but you see I had a plan in my mind and what I wanted my house to look like, so I started my work on my second area which will be my underground greenhouse to grow my own food and a nice swimming size pool to keep several different kinds of fish and crabs that I can hatch and feed with my surplus of grown food, and even one area inside for rabbits and chickens to have fresh meat and eggs any time I want.

My 3. and most important area of the house was the one that took almost 80 percent of my total budget because of the expensive equipment and machines I had to buy on the black market even with a discount from my friends from Russian mafia that I have befriended some ten years back, you see once I started the work on my house I had huge need for electricity and because I have bought land dozens of Km or Miles from the nearest village the only way for me to power my equipment was to buy a power generator, and so I did but one that does not use gasoline but uses water...yes a cold fusion reactor that generates around 2 megawatts of electricity.

Also I bought an industrial size 3D printer and massive amount of blueprints from my Rusian friends so that I can build any machine or item legal or illegal that I could build no matter what, and few massive truckloads of different metals and plastics and fibers so that no matter what happens I could build my self any item I need, like lets say one day I need a sniper rifle I could build my self one or some clothes then I use the synthetic fibers and make it, and I did use the printer to build most of my electronic items like the 20 something TVs and security cameras and the few databanks that have a capacity of around 5 000 000 terabytes on which I have downloaded massive amounts of books movies songs games and also the blueprints, so that I can build even cars in the truck size 3D printer and many other things so that I don't bring unnecessary attention from the government to my self.

So in short, first area is my living space with bedrooms, kitchens, computer rooms, hologram room, the workout room, even gun range with few dozens different kinds of guns and few thousand rounds of ammo, then I have the ''just in case'' storage rooms for items that I can use to replace any machine or door or table or any other item that gets broke and the massive fridge for keeping my food from getting spoiled then i have the Bar and storage space behind it for the few dozen different kinds of alcolocks beverages I like, with hundreds of bottles of vines and stronger drinks for if the need comes I can get drunk every day until I die.

The second area is for growing food like the different plants, fish, crabs, chickens, rabbits and spices I have bought with a large number of hundreds of different seeds and the last area is my cold fusion reactor with large amount salt water for fuel and the crap tone of metals and fabrics and plastics for making an item that I would need so that in the future after the world calms down I could make any item and trade it for something new from the survivors of the war that is coming.

Oh yeah almost forgot near the reactor room is my forge room because I have fallen in love in forging weapons and armors in my down times.

My project for surviving the war to come and the collapse of human civilization took me almost 10 years to complete and then once I was 61 years old the world could not take it anymore and so during summer of 2058 USA declare war and started to attack Canada, then days later India sent a large invasion fleet to shores of Somalia and then one after another country's started to attack each other and I was just sitting in my living room watching all of that happening on Tv and just shaking my head and could not believe that I was actually right about it and being heartbroken because I was alone during that time, you see I have called and ask most of my contacts to join me at my place and telling them that is safe but most of them had their own places and the rest of them went with their family to some of the other similar safe zones around the world underground or far from any country under attack.

But as I was watching the world going to shit during the winter of 2058 just a few short months after all of that started the first nuclear bombs started to drop all over Asia, and I could no longer take it because there I was watching on live Tv all alone in my house crying with a gun in my mouth thinking that humanity will not survive this, I don't want to survive this alone since I was 34 I wanted to die and because life is not fair and because of some stupid though I kept living all this time, but it is pointless, life is pointless I have to build a safe place thinking that I could save someone but it was not meant to be.

Once I saw the report about dozens of nuclear bombs dropping all over Europe, with one dropping just hundreds of Km from my home I pull the trigger and with the last thought on my mind cursing humanity's stupidity and hoping to see my family in the afterlife.

But then I have realise that even though I have pulled the trigger and I have felt the bullet pierce my brain and that I have died, I was still sitting in the same place in the same black underwear with a glass of Jack Daniels in my left hand but the gun from my right hand was not in my hand but on the table with a note on it stating.

'' I know why you did it, and I am truly sorry but try to enjoy your second chance''

''PS. you could save a lot of people now''

''ROB''

Yes, I got ROBbed by a Random Omnipotent Being and it made my body young again but not as I was but I was looking just like young Luke Evans, but if that was all I could understand in...somehow but apparently ROB gave me one more gift in the form of a blood-red armor with dragon motif on it with another note.

''For Dracula...your Armor''

''PS. you don't have any weaknesses''

''ROB''

I will not say a bullshit about how I understand the note or what it meant with the ''any weaknesses'' it took me almost an hour after reading the note to understand it and then I was cursing every ROB in the universe for giving me vampire power because I put two and two together after getting somber because apparently, it is not smart idea to gulp down large glass of Jack in under a second and hope to understand a message from all-powerful being who change my body and gave me immortal life in an unknown world.

Now I know why no one wants to draw this kind attention from a being as a ROB to themselves because ROB's apparently love to mess whit us lowly humans and make our lives living hell...you ask why I say that? well I wanted to die and die I did and this shit then made me immortal, yes I am because one of the first thing I did once I have realized I am a vampire I have taken the gun from the table and put another bullet in my brain...and after I came back to life I did the same with the rest of the clip in the colt m1911.

Once I have realized that I can't die I went outside and stood in the sunlight and after one hour of standing I was still alive, for days I spent just trying to kill my self in any way imaginable even jumping into a meat grinder and after not even that could kill me and I came back...I stopped trying to die and spent a few weeks drinking dozens of bottles of Jack and just making a mess of my Bar area.

And that brings us to this moment in time with me writing about all of the shit that has happened to me until now, and now I think I will do my self a favor and try to look around my house and try to figure out on what would I have found my self because apparently instead of the cliff side of Bosnia with white stones my house is in the mountainside of black granite stone and currently there is summer in this new world I have found my self in, and so I will be taking a short walk today and try to found some people and ask them about the lay of the land.

And also fuck you ROB I will not dress in a red fucking armor I am taking my ghillie forest suit so no one can see me and I am taking a sniper rifle, and because I can't die I don't need to carry food or water, all I feel is slight hunger even though I have not eaten for weeks so I will not even bother to bring food, hope I will found someone soon so I can figure out why the hell ROB sent me here and what I am supposed to do and how I am supposed to save a lot of people.

* * *

** First time writing this kind of story so be gentle and I hope you like this story so far and sorry for my bad englise I am from Bosnia.**


	2. Wildlings

****Unknown **land**

** Unknown year**

'Well at least the air is fresh and without any pollution, so it can help me calm my jittering nerves because of this new body and new land'

Was my thought running through my mind once I went some 100 meters from my home, and once I was far away from the entrance I have realized that apparently, ROB had used more of his mojo to turn the entrance of my home into a hidden cave entrance with overhanging moss, so at least I don't have to worry about someone founding the entrance to my home which is a massive steel gate so large that a small truck can enter with ease so at least no one can break in even if they found the cave and then try to enter my home.

'Even if someone does found the entrance no way in hell they can break inside without some massive amount of C4'

And then without me realizing it I have gone into the pine forest surrounding my home at a slow jog, for me at least I think I was running at least at speed of 40 Km/H or around 20miles/H because after few dozen minutes of me jogging I turn around and I realize that I have moved a few Km from my home and once again I learn that ROB truly has changed my life for better or worst, but that still lefts a lot for me to discover of my new powers and what else is else change about me, but that can wait because I have realized that I am smelling smoke near me.

'Is that forest fire?...no, that's way too small of amount of smoke for it to be natural fire and I think that is actually campfire and is that meat that someone is cooking?, finally I have found some people to ask them where the hell I am'

After a few moments of figuring out in what direction the smoke is coming from I turn towards the east and in slow jog I move to figure out who is camping in this mountain wilderness and why.

After only a few minutes of running I have closed the distance between me and some people that I have figured out are dressed in some kind of animal skins and they are sitting in lose circle around the fire and they are apparently chatting in slow hush way, I don't know if they are afraid of bringing too much attention to them self from any animal from the forest or if they are just doing what they know about living in a forest full of possible dangerous animals( or they are hiding from other people), but as I watch the 6 people sitting and talking I think they are actually talking in English and I think they are talking about how it is too warm this far south.

'Well if they think this is to warm of a climate for them they should have seen how hot it can get in South Africa during summer'

Person 1 ''Shut it, I say we stay in this forest and try to hunt some meat for the coming winter and once we have a large amount of meat and other food we go and catch few southerners women for us''

All chorus ''Aye!''

Person 1 ''Good you shits I didn't bring you with me for you to just sit on your arss I want few girls for fucking cuz I an' some sword swallower''

''hahaha''

What do they mean sword swallower?... Nah doesn't matter I will learn it later I will listen to them some more to try and learn more about them and maybe later try to approach them unless they are some bandits who will attack me sooner then let me talk to them, luckily for me with my suit and good hearing I can spy on them for 100 meters easy so I will learn all I need to know about them by letting them talk and not letting them know I am so close to them.

'But something is afoul familiar about them'

**A few hours later**

Well shit, no way in hell I am going to talk to them after I have learned more about them, apparently they have came from a place they call the true north and they have illegally crossed the Wall and now they are planning to kidnap some women from those so-called southerners so that they can establish a village or how they call it clan, yeah those guys are bastards and apparently they have even a few times eat human meat...fucking cannibals for no other reason because it is good? sick bastards, Oh I almost forgot something, you know when I say that something is familiar about those guys? yeah, they are wildlings from beyond the Wall...as in the big ass fucking Wall from the Tv show Game of Thrones.

I am in fucking Westeros...Fuck you ROB, now I need to plan out what to do with those guys because I can't let them attack some villages so that they can pillage and rape innocent people.

'I will just let them lead me to the closest village and then I will take them out once they split up in smaller groups, yeah that sounds about right...oh look the sun is going down, I guess they are going to sleep now, well they are posting two guys on first shift to guard them, dam it now I could sleep too to let the time pass faster if nothing else because I actually don't feel too tired.

**Morning**

Well that was pleasant experience even though I was sitting and leaning onto the tree all night I had actually got a good nights rest, and apparently the wildlings have also got a good nights rest if they're mood is any indication, its just before dawn so they must be in some kind of hurry to start hunting for meat so soon or they are first going to go towards the nearest village to try and pillage and rape, well time will tell I don't have to eat and drink so I will just be patient and trail them for now.

**2 weeks later**

If I didn't what to kill them before, now I want to kill them and then drink their blood until they are nothing but dry husks that how much they have angered me, not only have they been splitting into small hunting groups for the past two weeks to hunt rabbits, deers and even bears to prepare for winter and I have even let them do all of that and not attacking them so not raise suspicion among them so that they are nice and relaxed for later easy pickings, but they have apparently cough two young boys in the forest last night who got lost from they're larger group and have been wondering those woods for two days now.

And because they were all alone the wildlings are now planning to rape them and eat them after they are done with them, two boys one around 12 years old and the other around 8 years...and they want to rape and eat them, well I was losing my patience with those wildlings for the past two weeks and waiting for them to make a move towards some village, but now I can't let them hurt those boys and I am slowly moving towards them so that I can get them to line up one next to each other so that I can use my sniper rifle to possibly take out two or more targets with one shot of my XM-42 railgun sniper rifle.

A few moments later the 6 wildlings have stood up and are now standing in small semi-circle around the two boys who are bound and gagged on the ground watching them with eyes full of terror (those are some brave boys that they are not even crying) and as I was hoping the wildings have positioned them selfs so that I could take all 6 of them with 4 shots, the two on the left are standing in such a way that one shot could pierce both of those assholes head with ease and two more of them on the right are standing in the same way, which leaves only two guys in the middle to take one shot each.

The moment I was ready to pull the trigger a small *thump* was heard and then another one half a heartbeat later and then the last two assholes still standing got the same treatment of bullet to the head and their brain was flying through the air and small speck have fallen on the two boys.

'dam it, I hope they are not gonna lose their minds after seeing the death of so many people so close to them'

After I was sure that all of my targets are dead and not going to stand up I start slowly to approach the boys and then to help them get back to they're family.

'And now I know why all of 7 kingdoms hate wildlings so much to kill them on sight'

**Change of View: Bran**

I can't believe that my plan to take my brother out hunting for the first time, without any guards to smother us as if we are some summer child

so that we can catch a big boar for our father's upcoming name day and show him that I deserve to start my training with a bladed sword...and now both I and my brother are in the clutches of wildlings and are about to met fate worse than getting caught by Bolton's.

Old Gods or New Gods I don't care who hears me praying just please save my brother and take me instead it was my idea to go all alone in the forest hunting without any guards, I should have known that my stupid idea to go hunting all alone in the forest will bring us into a lot of problems but I could have never imagined getting caught by wildlings and now they are going to do horrible things to me and my brother and then even eat us just like in old tales about what wildlings do to children who run away from home.

'father if I just could turn back time I will listen to you no matter how many time you send me to get more lessons from the maestar, or that I am too young for the bladed sword'

*thump*thump*thump*thump*

'what in the Old Gods name...all of the wildlings brains have just got blown up like they got shot in the head with a crossbow, but I don't see any arrow sticking out of their heads'

Wait...what is that...some kind of bush just stand up and is now walking? is this a green man from the legends or maybe a child of the forest?...whatever this person is he carries some weird stick in his hand, maybe he is some kind of sorcerer like they say Bran the builder was? did he came to save us?.

''Well, hello there''

**Change of View: Vlad**

I just stood up and started to walk towards the two boys and I just realize I don't have the foggiest idea what to say to them now.

'maybe just to say hello?'

''Well, hello there'' just like Obi-One Kenobi from Star Wars

''gggGGgg''

'Shit! they're still bound and gagged so of course, they can't even talk to me, probably should take that off and untie them'

In moments I have untied both of them and removed the dirty cloth from there mouth and I have dictated to introduce my self and then offer them some food from the now deceased wildlings to try and get those boys to relax them self because they still look tense and a little bit afraid.

''hello young ones my name is Vlad Tepes and don't worry the bad man will never hurt anyone from now on, your safe''

After my small speech about what is going on the 8-year-old visibly relax while the older boy still was looking at me with his grey eyes with mix feelings of curiosity, awe, fear, and thankfulness, but what he says next stops any conversation from going any further for my brain takes a shock still fealling.

'' yes, thank you our father would have been heartbroken if you didn't save us...Oh, sorry my name is Bran and this is my brother Benyen our father is King Stark''

* * *

**Wait! it is King Stark it is no mistake the time is 5 years before Aegon's landing and I hope no one will be to angry about me for making to short of a chapter and pleas if you could tell me what you think about the storry I will be forever greatfull and pleas if any one whats to be Beta for this story PM's me.**


	3. Winterfell

**So far this story has around 1500 views and that just blows my mind and I can't believe you guys like it, but just so you know that means a lot for me and so, I will try to post one more chapter as soon as I can, and then make sure that the story does not suck... too much at least, I am from Croatia so please forgive me for my slow and bad way of writing in Englis no matter how much I have written I still found it hard to write in English.**

* * *

**2 weeks after finding the Wildings**

**Wilding camp**

**POV: Vlad**

'Oh, shiiiiiiiit did he just say that his father is Lord Stark...no, wrong he is a King! not Lord but a King, what the hell? fuck my life and fuck youuuuu ROB, that means I am at least, 300 years before King Robert ''the Fat'' goes to Winterfell to ask Lord Eddard Stark to be his Hand of the King, I know that now that am vampier so time should mean nothing for me but what the hell am I supposed to do for 300+ years in Westeros?'

Bran ''Vlad? is everything all right, you just freeze for a few moments''

Well what do I say to explain my surprise to him, oh I know, I will just say that I am from a continent from across the sunset sea and that I didn't know that are any humans living on this continent, that was the story I was thinking about telling anyone asking me from where I am, it's not the truth...but like hell I am telling anyone that I have come from a different world, in the best case scenario they will call me crazy and in worst they will kill me on the spot.

Vlad ''ah I am sorry Prince Bran, I didn't even know that anyone even lives on this continent, so am just surprise to see there is even a kingdom here, I was sure those wildlings are the norm around this area''

For two weeks I was planning about telling that story to anyone who asks me, and I will tell them that the sunset sea is called The Storm sea for the constant storm raging near the middle of the sea and that I have spent 5 years traveling on board a small 30 meter boat, and if anyone asks me why I travel for so long to come? I will just say that I was Count what is basically like Lord in power I could have, but I was sick of being a ruler so I took my ship and some supplies and went to make my self some adventure.

'I hope I will not sound like a madman after I say that to L...King Stark who now I will have to definitely meet because I just saved two of his son's, my life is soo weird now'

Bran'' How could you not know there is a Kingdom here? I thought everyone in Essos knows about Westeros and our Kingdom of Winter?''

'I hope he will not get it that I am lying to him and he will not call me on my bullshit'

Vlad'' Essos? is that the name of this continent?''

Both of them now have the look on their faces like I just say the sky is red or pigs fly, Sorry kids but no way I am telling you the truth about my origin, only me saying bullshit about my origin, and that is all you can get from me and even then I will not go into too much of details.

Benyen '' wait for a moment brother I want to ask him something, where did you come from then?, if you don't know about Essos or Westeros are you a wildling then?''

They both are now looking at me with the same kind of fear they had when those wildlings were around them and now I kind of feel bad about not killing the wildlings sooner, instead I waited for 2 weeks for the wildlings to lead me to the nearest village and now those two kids have gone through an intense situation which will probably scar them for life.

Vlad ''I came across the Sea of Storms...from the west some ten years ago''

Bran and Benyen'' Whattt?''

Now both of them have a look of amazement on their faces and disbelief that I actually came from across the sunset sea, and if I remember the lore of Books of song of ice and fire no one in 10 000 years has gone across the sunset sea and returned to tell the tale, so that lie is the best kind of lie for them to believe that to be the place of my origin and not to look too much into any of my possessions like my gun or my clothes at least I could say that they are normal from where I'm from.

Bran'' you're from across the Sunset sea?''

Benyen'' but...how? in 10 000 years, anyone who tries to cross was unsuccessful in crossing the sea, not even our ancestor King Brandon the Shipwright with hundreds of ships had failed to return home, how did you cross it?''

Vlad '' barely, I can tell you that at least, for 5 years I was thinking that I have died and that I'm in hell, since the beginning of my journey for day and night rain and thunder was my constant companion once I have reached the coast I unloaded all of my possession and then I have burned the ship, since then I live in a nearby cave that I have found''

Bran/Benyen '' Wow''

They kind of now look like kids who just saw Santa clause for the first time or some Hollywood big shot actor and also they look as they are one heartbeat away from asking me for my audiogram.

Vlad ''Now prince Bran, prince Benyen how about we eat some of this food and then I will lead you back to your father''

They vigorously nod their heads and start walking to a nearby fire with few pieces of meat already coking and I started to take the dead wildlings body's a little bit farther away so that they don't stink up the campsite and after those two Starks get some rest I will lead them in the direction of Winterfell.

**Week later**

Well apparently what happened is that Bran has gotten himself lost on the way in the forest and after wondering like ducklings without their mother they got caught by those wildlings so now we are trying to found the way back to Winterfell, and so far we are making good progress because of my none existing need for sleep we are traveling each day close to 50 or more Km per day maybe, even more, it is hard to track distance in the forest but we are managing.

They have asked me so far a lot about my homeland and what it is like, I didn't know what to tell them if I am being honest to my self but in the end I decided to tell them that I had a dream about our island erupting and killing everyone who lives on the island and how I have tried to tell everyone that we need to flee but no one believed me and in the end and that I was angry at those fools, and how I took one ship and loaded all that I could so that I could flee at least alone.

Later they ask me did the island erupted as I thought it will, so I told them that after half an hour of sailing the island erupted and fire consume every bit of land and then the sea rise up and swallow the island and left only a few items floating, I told them that so that no one will go and try to found my ''homeland'' after I told them that I can never go back home.

We were traveling for week now and soon the sun will go down and we were about to make a campsite for tonight but luckily for us ten riders arrive from the tree lines with Stark Banner's hight in the air, and before I could even imagine what to do there was a loud shout coming from the riders.

Rider#1'' halt! who goes there''

**Later that night**

We just have arrived in Winterfell courtyard around midnight with the riders escorting us to our destination, apparently, King Stark has sent out every rider he has into Wolfwood to search for his son's and has sent ravens all across the north with massive rewards for anyone who founds and bring back his son unharmed.

So once we where in the courtyard of Winterfell first thing I notice was the small difference in temperature compared to the one outside of the castle walls and someone shouting loudly ''MY SON'S'' ah, that must be Torrhen Stark King of the North, a massive man if I can say that about anyone that it must be King Stark with hight of close to two meters of hight and looking like he can lift a horse in air without any problems.

After few minutes of hugging his son's and small talk with them he abruptly turns towards me and before I could kneel or do anything at all I was off the ground and in his big arms he was mumbling about thank you so fast I barley couth him saying anything at all.

After he had finally put me on the ground after few minutes at a minimum he dragged me and his Son's to the inner keep yelling at servants all around us about Feast to prepare for the savior of his house? yeah, apparently his wife has died a few years back and he only has his two boys and his brother still alive.

Once we were seated in his solar he told me he now owes me the biggest debt in the history of his house for saving his family from extinction and is offering me to be named a Lord and be given a keep and lands.

Sufficient to say I was blown away and after some thinking about it in my head I told King Stark that I will accept only if I can get the lands that I am already living on, unfortunately he told me that those lands don't have a keep or smallfolk so I will be given some people to help me to build my keep and some people to work my new lands, and for tonight he is throwing a big feast in my name so that we can celebrate the new lord of the North.

During the festivities King Stark asks me to tell him who am I and from what place do I have come from, and so I retold him how I have escaped from an island from the sunset sea and that I believe that this continent is without people and that I am living for the last 10 years in a cave in the south-east region of the mountains just north of the wolf woods and that I have brought with me supplies from my homeland and that I have to build my self home in the mountains and that is the reason why I ask him to grant me that lands.

He was skeptical about my claim but during the festive I went in the courtyard and show King Torrhen and his children and few nobles who are not to much in the cups what my weapon can do, sufficient to say they where at awe how my sniper rifle can shot fast and utterly penetrate castle forge steal plate armor that they put in front of the wall.

Few nobles offered me thousands of gold coins to sell them my gun but I told them that it is a family heirloom so that I can't do that, after the night came to an end and the Starks and his court nobles have gone to sleep through the coming of hangover I was sitting in the room that was appointed to be my chambers for the next week or two until King Stark gathers the gifts he will be giving me to make my new lands livable.

The gifts are 20 man at arms, 100 young families of smallfolk with 2 or 3 children up to age of 12 and a master builder with 6 apprentices to help me build my keep in my new lands that cover the southernmost region of Norths mountains and a chest with 1000 gold coins and another with 400 gold coins in silver and copper coins split in half in value.

Lucky for me because winter just ended the smallfolk families already have all of they stuffs ready for a journey because they where planning to spend the upcoming summer in the farmlands around Winterfell and because they now will be going to my new lands without village or a keep King Torrhen has given each family a gold coin as incentive even though they did not need any incentive.

For two weeks I stay in Winterfell castle getting to know the Stark family more and I have spent some time talking with King Stark about the lands that I now own apparently I will be owning a large part of the land in mountains and hills and 1 part in 5 of my land will be Wolfwood and then he told me who my closest neighbors are going to be, Whitehills and Foresters and that I will olso have the mounting clans up north as my neighbors so I can expect some trading with them if I need food or wood I can trade with them the gold I have gain.

And before I can blink two weeks have pass bay and me and my new people where going through the woods to build a new village and then a keep for my self...and I already know what kind of keep that will be, from the amazing movie Lord of the Rings the two towers the Helm's Deep, because the entrance in my cave is in a cliff side and that castle is so cool and easy to defend it I only hope the summer will last long so that I can build my castle and the village because I now have few hundred humans beings to take care for.

* * *

**I can't believe how many people love this story and I am so glad for it and I will try to make the story as good as you all hope it will be and I am sory for this long wait betvine the two chapters it is spring in Croatia and I live in a vilage so me and my family where working the field for the past few weeks just as Vlad Tepes will have to work the field in his valey.**

**If you guys could write more of honest rewies I will try to post new chapter before I have to go working this summer.**

**PS. I love all the suport you have given me beucose Englis is a realy hard laungive to write in for me so thank you all until next time.**


	4. Going back home

**POV: Vlad**

It has been few weeks of slow ass travel through the wolfswood because of the hundreds of people walking with packs full of supplies and few dozen horses pulling carts full of other supplies including chickens in cages and pigs and few goats and food and seeds and all other tools that we need so we don't starve to death in the wilds as some of my guards have started to call my lands luckily we soon arrived.

And once we have ''finally'' arrived as Theon a young guard of 19 years old have to say what was at all of their minds all of the people just stood in awe at the beauty of my valley which is in between two high mountains who still have white peaks even during summer and the valley has a nice wide river flowing in the middle and at the sides are black granite cliffs and all of us can hear the birds and other animals making their noises heard so that we all know the valley is full of life.

Soon after that the elder of the smallfolk a mother of 36 years old and the oldest of my ''civilians'' have asked me on what location do I want them to set up their village so I point out a small hill right next to the river and few hundred meters from my cave entrance only few Km or miles from us and deeper in the valley, and she gracefully bow to me and directed the large influx of humans into the valley to set up tents and pens for the animals to stretch their legs after being in cages for ages.

While I took my guards and told them to set up at the entrance of the cave for now, and just as I predicted they ask me how does my home look like and I did want them to see the high tech inside and freak them out and them then to proclaim me a wizard or some other name like that I just told them that they will see my home later...what will come much later than now.

For the first two weeks half the man folk of my smallfolk was in the woolfswood cutting down trees to build the future homes while the other half was clearing a large section of the valley of trees and bushes for the upcoming plowing and then planting of the many seeds that the villagers have, unfortunately, and luckily for them after I have seen them having only wooden plows and only few iron tools for farming purposes I spent 2 days at my forge and made them steel tools and few seed drills to help them out.

But just as I was thinking they have all under control now I saw what plants they intended to plant and I was shock still for they only have few plants who will not even give them that much food per acre plated so I quickly went and cracked open my seed packs and shown them how to plant potatoes, corn, pumpkins, beans and few other high giving plants per acre to supplement their carrots, wheat, onions, cabbages, barley and other plants that was normal during medieval times of Europe before the age of exploration and I must say almost all of them where at the verge of crying after I gave them taste of mash potatoes and boiled corn that I had in storage.

For the next 6 months the small hill was a hive of activity, I told them to build the village in a square look and then split it up in 4 more squares with each having 30 large homes with the look of a cabinet from the outside but inside you should see stairs leading to the cellar that will be used for food storage and firewood because I remembered that winners in Westeros can last for 5 or more years.

And during those first six months one harvest was collected with me and my guards helping out and there was not one person that shocked after they have seen the literal truckloads of potatoes, corns, and pumpkins filing half of each family cellar with more food in the mix among the many shelves that I told them to build in my anticipation for all the food to be properly stored on them for winter.

And not just them where busy during those long spring months, my builders who are sent to help me out and my guards where spending almost each day hard at work preparing and making granite block that are going to be used for building my version of Helm's Deep, basically what I will do is take the same look that the movie version has but make it just a little bit biger...by bigger I mean just make the main part of the castle wider and add few floors that are located beneath the gate and courtyard level.

Basically after anyone enters into the keep will see a large flat courtyard for training and at one side a person would see a path leading down into the future stables for horses one floor down, then beneath that will be the armory with bows, arrows, armors, shield, sword and any other weapon or armor you could think of any army needs I will make it and put it inside, and beneath that floor will be the barracks for my future household guards for at least 450 man to sleep in bunk beds, and just in case at the lowest floor will be a large storage room to keep enough food for minimum 10 years at all times for all my guards and any servants that I will have to have and keep as one of the nobility of Westeros to uphold my ''image''...pff.

Anyhow to continue the castle will not be just on the outside because I plan to turn the first 200 meters of my cave that is not under any use before the entrance of my real home and the big as all fuck steal vault doors all that until now area of the cave will be turn into a large two-part underground castle with the first one following the same floor plan as the castle as on the outside but this one will follow only the first 100 meters of the cave and it will go in a horizontal order of building and with no stairs because fuck stairs.

The second part and the most innermost part of the castle will be for my own use but build with guest rooms, grand hall for throwing feasts, library, kitchen, few rooms for my servants that I just must have after talking about it with my guard captain and he told me that I can't be a Lord without servants...fuck medieval times, at least they are still alive unlike Earth with its technology and overpopulation problem that drown half the world mad, so I guess I will not be going to introduce Modern life to this paradise.

I plan to build the part of the castle that will be for my own use and for my guest if anyone ever comes and visits me, will be in a style of the 19 century British nobility ( or if anyone wants to google it just look for an image of Hogwarts interior from Harry Potter movies) to give out a look of awe and class and fear maybe?.

In the end the first 3 years have passed by so fast I could not have believed it my self if not for my watch telling me the date and I must say, my people...yes my people! have done a great job the village is finish but has grown in size thanks to our need to store the large amount of food from the past 7 harvests that we had and the few new families that have arrived from the mountains clans who have got word about our fertile land from Winterfell after I have gone and sold 43 carriages full of flour, corn, and potatoes who we simply put have to mutch, even if winter last for 10 years my people have food to not starve.

And in that time my castle was not finished but the walls are and the underground part of the castle is thanks to my use of my digging robots ( in secret! don't get your panties all in a bunch) and with my not needing to sleep and rest I finish the walls and interior put up beds, tables, chairs, and other stuff so now it's at least livable underground for me and my guards who are sick of living in tents for the past 3 years so I had to hurry the hell up before a mutiny comes from them.

And their faces were priceless in complete shock for the whole time during the tour after I took the guards and show them the guard barracks and then my ''home'' and they told me few times that not even Kings of Winter live in such luxury, heh if only they know the truth, and so after they where now living in comfort in soft spring beds that I have put on their beds from my true home they where at bliss and went working at finishing the outside of the castle in berzerker fashion and in just one more year Helms Deep was ready to receive King Stark to show him that I'm a true Lord now, not of a wild valey but a true Castle fit for a King!.

* * *

**Short chapter: I have written this in 2 hours also if they are some mistake I'm sorry that I'm still getting used to writing in English, after all, I'm from Croatia hehe, anyway I hope you are going to like this chapter and the way the story is progressing for now in a few more chapter I hope to introduce Aegon Targerian invasion and after that few more timeskip style chapters until Roberts Rebelion so pleas rewie and tell me what you all think about this story.**

**Ps. thank you for the few amazing rewies they have litrely push me to write this chapter lots of love from sunny Croatia.**


	5. From King to Lord

**So sorry for the long wait for this update I was working for the last few months and now since I don't work I was looking for a new job but since I did find one and I will start to work it soon at least I will give you this chapter and hope you are going to like it and if some of you have will to help and free time to be Beta reader for me pleas I need your help so PM so we can work something out.**

* * *

**Vlad Tepes POV:**

**Unknown Time**

In 3 months time, King Torrhen Stark will arrive to inspect my land, people and my castle and with him, he is bringing my Maester that he has requested from the Citadel few weeks before and who will be coming just in time to be escorted in the company of King Stark and his man-at-arms, so for me, that is a win-win situation...but the biggest problem is, I still have only the 20 guards and no servers or cooks in my castle so I am planning to ask for volunteers from my small folk and from the mountains clans that are coming to my village at least once a week to trade so I am going to ask them to take up jobs in my castle, considering they only come to trade iron ore and animal furs in exchange for flour and vegetables that my people have grown and that trade is even going extremely well, and I have enough iron ore now to start making steel armor and weapons for at least 20 or 30 more guards to equip and later even more.

So for a full months time 24 new volunteers from the village mostly young boys between 14 and 16 of age where training in the art of swordplay and archery with the few times going on guard duty with the few older guards to learn faster and hopefully better how to be a proper guards, and for my servants for the castle I have employed 18 women and two men who have shown talent in cooking, serving food and cleaning rooms, so it was not hard for them to learn how to work in my castle for a nice paycheck of 120 copper coins per week and rooms in my castle for the night when they have to sleep in, because the travel time all to way to village is pointless if they are working late at night.

The time for the arrival of King Stark and his oldest son has arrived soo fast that some times I wonder is my perception of time is fucked up, but anyhow as I was saying they arrived in a grand procession of close to 400 man and horses with even few dozens nobles from around The North who live close to Winterfell and who want to meet the new noble who has introduced the new crops which has saved many people from starvation during the short food shortage a year ago because of bad weather and ruined crops at the Eastern coast.

After all the meet and greet was all done for, we all went inside the castle and thanks to my enhanced hearing, I was able to hear all the hush talks among the nobles how my castle is magnificent and some even start to talk about offering daughters or cousins to me to tie their house and my in blood as soon as possible for I must be really good lord to manage to build all of this in only 4 years time.

The Feast started soon and was really short but really grand affair with drunk singing soon making its self knew, luckily there was no drunk brawling among the ''nobles'' who look more like drunk kids what with they're catcalling at any woman who passes them closely, with some of them even old enough to be their mother.

* * *

During that drunk show by the Nobles of the North, me and King Stark started a conversation in my solar about my future and one topic came up which made me drink the ale that we were drinking to go in the wrong pipe in my throat, marriage...and apparently he has already chosen a bride for me...a mountain nobles daughter from house Wulls who are one of the most powerful clans out of 40 something different clans, some of them have less than 1000 people among them.

And then he told me about what clan Wull is offering me to accept the marriage, even though I don't have a choice according to his Grace...they are offering the mountain clans fealty for this marriage, and according to King Stark that is because they now have more food then they know what to do with it and what they want from this marriage is to learn how to grown food just like my valley is growing enough to export excess of my food and so that they can finally start to prosper just like me.

Because according to King Stark they have found few old records in Winterfell library that clearly show that the mountain clans once upon time had a massive population, but which was cut in some places by as much as 80% because of food shortage during few bad and long winters some few centuries back, and that they never manage to recover and even had to close down the few mines they had because they needed every man hunting and gathering food unless they will starve during winter which is even worse for them because of the mountain air keeping them away from any longer travel around thair lands.

The time for the ceremony was just a few days after King Stark arrived in Helms Deep, and what a ceremony that was with thousand and thousands of mountain clan members arriving each hour with gifts and well wishes and then during the first rays of the setting sun I meet my future wife and for one second I thought I was dreaming because a dark-haired blue-eyed bombshell was now walking towards me with the face of Scarlet Johanson with around mid-twenties of age and in her face I saw lust upon her eyes seeing my face.

Thank the Old Gods the Northern don't have the fucking tradition of the Andals for the new married couples, so me and my new wife were able to finish our evening with our clothes intact and our dignity almost in similar state to our clothes because dozens of Nobles escorted us to our chamber and promised me one hell of a beating if I don't put a baby tonight in young Lissa Wull's now Lissa Tepes belly.

I don't know if this is a Northern man's tradition or because I now have few dozens of lords who now owe their fealty to me, but since I got married and have risen to the rank of High Lord of the Mountains I have received letters of congratulations from almost every house in the North and even few First Man houses from the Vale and I have fallen madly in love with my new wife who started to show a small bump in her belly after 3 months of our marriage and I must confess she is a real devil in the bed...I don't know what they teach young girls in Westeros but some things she teaches me that are not even in Kama Sutra book, and yes I did show her my book collection, but not my real home, that I will show her after few more month or maybe a year has passed.

* * *

5 years have passed, and now I have a Son! his name is Vladimir...Vladimir Tepes my firstborn son, Lissa is not pregnant for the second time, not like we are not trying to get her and as my realm is progressing magnificently we have increased the size of the town to hold the current 20 000 people, yeah that's a fast jump in population. There was an almost a 3-year long winter but thanks to me sending a large amount of food before it to my vassals there was no starvation reported from any of them.

And thanks to my vassals sending men trained for a battle they are used by me to act as my guards, so I don't have to train young boys to guard my castle and city the amount of trained man-at-arms is now close to 800 guards and climbing each day as more and more men are coming and who are looking for job as a guard so I believe I will soon have at least 1000 guards.

But unfortunately, bad news struck us all because as they say black wings bring bad news because King Stark has sent orders to assemble a great war host at Winterfell to fight against invaders from the south who if merchants from With Hourbur are to belive for, have come from East with 3 Dragons...yeah the time came for fucking Aegon Targaryen sister fucker to fuck my time of peace.

So as a loyal Vassal of House Stark I assembled half of my troops and sent messengers to my vassals to assemble their man for hard march to Winterfell as soon as possible for we all agreed beforehand to assemble our troops at Helms Deep and then using the new road from my castle to Winterfell to travel it to shorten our time.

As our Host of 5000 men arrives at Winterfell some of the men start to cheer about the upcoming battles and victories against the Targaryen host but few nobles who think like me actually knew about the futility of fighting the fire breathing flying lizards who can shrug down any arow or spear thrust at them and swords thrusts can't really harm them and what are my thoughts about all of this?, well I know that King Torrhen will bend the knee from the show that I have seen and then from reading about this time period from the books but the reality of this situation is much wors for if he chose to fight I will have to take my men to field and hope to the Old Gods that we will not lose too much of our fighting strength for the future is dark and full of terrors and as the Starks are soo fond of saying The Winter is coming.

* * *

**Time Skip**

**The Trident Riverlands **

**Year 00 of Aegon's Invasion**

**Vlad Tepes POV:**

The King's tent, some would say it must be full of chest full of gold, silk drapes, and half-naked women all around, and then you remember that this is a First men war march a King from the North best know about the boring man and boring wether so who will be just as boring during a war march will not in its right mind start dragging useless things with himself around, so in truth his tent is not that different from any other tent in the camp, with only a bed, armor stand and few chests of clothes and other trinkets, and yes a big ass table so the few more important Lords of the North could discuss about our battle plan or the lack of one because...fucking Dragons man.

King Torrhen Stark '' I will not charge into a battle we all know we can't win so cut the fucking talk and face the reality, my lords, we must surrender''

Lord Bolton ''But your Grace the North has never in 8000 years lost a war, are we to lose this one? and break our tradition about the unbreakable North and let those Andals walk all over us in any future talk about trade or peace or any political talk we could and will enter into?''

King Torrhen Stark '' yes, to save our lives and those of our families back in our castles so they don't have to burn in dragon fire like what they did to Harrenhal''

There was a subdued aye from the gathered nobles who have heard the fate about the largest castle in Westeros after they try to fight against the dragons and then they all remember the story about the field of fire and extinction of house Gardner and a collective shiver run down their spines.

King Torrhen Stark '' Now my Lords please leave me, tomorrow we shall meet with Aegon and start our talk about what the future will bring to us all''

It didn't take long for all of the nobles to start leaving for theirs part of the camp and as I was approaching the exit to join my bannerman King Stark called me back to have a drink with him.

King Torrhen Stark ''So, what are your thoughts about our upcoming surrender?''

After we finish our tankards of ale and in that time I manage to finish putting my thoughts in some kind of order I decided to give him the honest truth.

Lord Vlad Tepes '' Well considering that you will be saving thousands of life today, and who knows how many in any possible repercussion from us fighting the enemy host...I would say you are actually doing the smart decision even if your other Lords don't see it that way for the lives of my and yours subjects are more important then some misguided honor of fighting a fight we all know we are going to lose so better for all of us to surrender and try to get the best deal out of it, maybe get lower taxes or more autonomy from the Ironthrone or any possible other little thing to placate you Lord, Your Grace that is my opinion''

King Torrhen Stark '' Thank you for your council, I appreciate it and you where always mutch smarter then you let others see so I will try to do it tomorrow I will talk to Aegon and see what kind of deal he offers, maybe if we are lucky no Northerner will have to go South and become a hostage''

Lord Vlad Tepes '' Good, I will leave you now Your Grace and if nothing more you will be no matter what happens the only King I recognize, goodnight''

King Torrhen Stark '' Hahahahaha Thank you, Vlad, for everything you did for me and the North, goodnight''

* * *

**Early morning, Field of the Trident, Riverlands**

The Northern Host numbers around 24 000 man and around 6000 of them are cavalries on the side of the river is at least 40 000 strong host of King Aegon Targaryen with tens of thousands of horses and 3 full-grown dragons ready to unleash death at us, but instead of charging at us they as is the same with us we all are actually watching our respectable Kings talking in between our two hosts about the future of our two people.

For what seems like the whole day but in actuality was only around one and a half hours King Torrhen and King Aegon were standing and talking about matters of the Norths future and in the end we all witness King Stark going on one knee and giving away his crown and standing once again up not as a King but as a Lord Paramount of the North and even I felt some of the sadness about giving away our independence without a fight but I hope Ki...I mean Lord Stark manages to earn some goodwill with his surrender and not doom the Northerners prosperity that has started to show since me becoming a Lord into the crapper and start the trend about southerners calling the Norther Kingdom the poorest Kingdom, we can only hope for the best.

After Lord Stark has reached our lines he simply stops his horse and from on top, he looks at us all of the assembled Lords and simply with a defeated voice says to us all to gather in his tent so he can share the details of our surrender that has transpired today.

The mood in the tent was a weird affair with most of the Nobles feeling defeated some of them even angry and some of them even happy for not having to fight and die in the end for a lost cause and then our new Lord Stark started explaining to us the terms that he and King Aegon agreed upon for the North to follow them and in exchange, we give them our fealty and that of our children's children.

1\. The Lord Paramount of the North has to pay a 30% tax to the crown.

2\. The North must answer any and all calls to arm against any enemy of the crown.

3\. The North must allow free and tax-free movement of any person working in the capacity and authority of the crown, say a tax collector who wants to make sure the North has as many people in any given town as they have reported to our Lord Paramount.

4\. The Norther Lord must enact any and all laws put forth by the crown and enact them in there lands, basically, no more nobles having free authority to fuck any women who live in there lands or do what they want without any consequences.

There were many other small points of agreement as is the agreement that the North will supply 300 shiploads of wood for the building purposes of the new capital of Westeros and sent builders who will help build the new city...for free.

* * *

For a couple of days now we all stayed at the Trident preparing our supplies and allowing our man to have few drinks at night so that they don't have to feel too much defeated by our surrender and hope we can lift their spirits for the return trip even though they have won no glory or have stories about glorious battles they at least feel good about getting out of this whole thing alive and can now go back and start preparing for winter.

**Short chapter and long fucking time it took me to write it because of the new job I have no time to write or play any games only to sleep and I have to go back working my 12 hours shift.**


End file.
